Honor Thy Father
by uvegottolovemebroadway
Summary: Bella is beaten by her father, can she be saved or is she too far gone? Warning: Very Dark, if you do not like this kind of story, DO NOT READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

I am fat. I am disgusting. I am a whore. I am a slut. My father is right about all of these things. I deserved it. I was the reason my mother left us. If I were not such a worthless child, she would have stayed.

This is why I relish in every blow my father deals me. I deserve it; I truly do. Every time I forget to do the dishes, or ruin a meal, I deserve punishment. I do not understand why evil people like social service workers are trying to convert me to the devil's work. That is how my dad views it, I agree. They do not expect perfection. They do not see me, as I truly am, a worthless girl who forced her mother to run away.

"Do you know why you made me do this?" Charlie asked roughly, as he began to unzip his pants. I knew why. It was because I had forced mother to leave. If she had been here, I would not be needed to help him fulfill his needs. This was the third time he had done this to me. He said I reminded him so much of my mother it hurt him. I do not doubt him. I hate the way I look. I wish I were a different person. I wish I were not even a person.

I walked into school with foundation covering every beating my father gave me. I deserved though. It was a welcomed burden.

"Hello, how are you today?" Jacob asked smiling down on me.

We started the day like this. I always cringed. I was not worthy of friendship, but he showed up nonetheless. I knew Charlie would not be happy if he knew about Jacob. I would never blame Charlie, he said that I should not have friends because they would run, just like my mother. Honor thy father.

"Fine, you?" That was the extent of our conversation. Everyday it went like this. Jacob asked me how I was doing, I would respond only as much as I had to. He walked me to all of my classes, and let me sit with him and his football friends at lunch everyday. I made sure not to extend my welcome, I only spoke when spoken to, and I knew I was not worthy to have friends. Unfortunately, the devil made me want; it made me want something I was not good enough to have. I was glad to have Charlie to remind me that.

"Bella, I think you need some professional help," Jacob looked down concerned.

"Why?" I asked looking nervously, I was not about to be taken in by the devil.

"You have an eating disorder among other things," he said pointing to my body, "Do you think I don't see the way you are beaten? You need to go to child services,"

"No," I replied quickly I would not disobey Charlie. Honor thy father.

"Bella please…" Jacob said warningly.

I ran into the girl's bathroom and slammed the door. I slowly sunk to the floor and wept. I knew Jacob; he was going to call child services even if I did not want him to. I know what would happen to Charlie. He would go to prison. The government did not agree with God's wishes. Honor thy father. An eye for an eye. I took away his love. I was to be punished not he.

With this revelation, I knew what I had to do. Honor thy father.

Jacob's POV

Bella skipped her next three classes, after I gave her the ultimatum. I had been pushing her to get help. I knew she was beaten, and I only wanted to help her. It pained me to see the girl look more like a skeleton walk in with bruises covering her body. I knew today was the day she would crack. She had to know her rationalization of her beatings was insanity. How could she blame herself for her mother leaving due to Charlie's beatings? My father used to be good friends with Charlie; until he found out, he beat Renee. Billy never condoned violence. I wanted to be like him, that is when I started working with Bella. She finally started to talk to me, and occasionally she would say hi to Jasper, my best friend, and the kindest football player on the team. I was walking past the bathrooms I had seen Bella dart in hours ago; I knew she went in to vomit. She always relied on bulimia when she was in a lot of stress. I heard a woman's scream, and I opened the woman's bathroom door. A pale blond woman was screaming her eyes out as a small brown haired girl dangled by her neck. Bella.

A/N: Please review. I have never written a dark piece before, and I am very curious about my ability or lack their of.


	2. The Aftermath

A/N: This story has been on my mind lately so I decided to write another chapter to it. I recently discovered that someone has copied this story, so I would like everyone reading this to know that this is the original idea and that person should feel very disgusted. Anyway, I digress, no one wants to hear my bitching. Here is chapter 2. Enjoy

Jasper's POV

I'd never seen Jacob so quiet. He looked rough, like he hadn't slept for days. He probably hasn't. Bella's suicide hit all of us hard. I shouldn't say all of us; it hit Jacob and me hard. Bella never got along with the people at our school, a consequence of physical abuse on a regular basis. No one really missed her, truly missed her except for Jacob and I. Of course, all of the attention seekers openly cried at her funeral. When the camera came up to investigate, the screen would fill with big fake tits and tears. It was always the fake cries about how no one had any idea and how Bella was their best friend. The whole thing was bullshit. I suspected something like this would happen everyone did, the only person that didn't was Jacob. That's why I never said anything, for him. God! I was so stupid! How could I have let my friendship with Jacob get in the way of a girl's health? It was obvious she needed help; I could feel it. Nevertheless, I didn't say anything. Jacob knew she needed help, but I don't think he was willing to admit to himself how much help she needed.

It's been a month since her death, and the bathroom is still closed. I don't blame them; I would never enter that thing.

"Hey Jake!" I always tried to put on a fake smile when I saw him. He looked God-awful. He lost a lot of weight. He was not even a person.

"Hello, Jasper" Then he would fall into silence, I knew how this was. I patted him on the back and we went to lunch. We sat down at our table in silence. Like always. The rest of the guys left our table; no one could stand Jake's silence and moping. It was sad seeing your best friend destroy himself before your eyes. He stopped coming to football practice, and the coach kicked him off the team. Then he stopped eating. It was hard watching himself die before my eyes, but there was nothing I could do about it. He would never listen to me.

"So I visited Charlie," He said staring at his full plate.

"Huh," I said trying to seem nonchalant but inside I knew I was so ecstatic, he was talking I was so excited I couldn't even register what he was saying.

"Told me to get the fuck out… I grabbed her shit and ran. Can I put it in your car? Billy wouldn't like it if I had it… says I obsess… She was so little you know…. How she could put up…"

"Huh? Sorry, man I wasn't even listening,"

"Can I put Bella's stuff in your car?"

"Of course, let's go now," Jake and I walked out of the cafeteria. Normally it would be impossible to go to your car… but ever since Bella… no one really stops us. They think we are not stable.

We walked out to Jake's car and he grabbed a big blue box out of his trunk.

"I wonder what she kept, I heard on this one CSI thing that people who commit suicide normally leave like a note to be remembered, you know what I mean," I had no idea what I meant, I just wanted to keep Jake talking. Today was a big breakthrough and I would not let him go back in his shell.

"Ehh maybe," He sat on his trunk and I joined him.

We sat on his trunk for an hour and a half, just going through the box, not caring that we were missing class. There were tissues, notes, rag dolls, the blanket from her childhood, little apologies she wrote, little girl stuff like that. Nothing that you would expect an abused girl to have.

"Jackpot," I said as I flipped over a black book with the words "Diary" written on it.

"Let me read that," he tried to sound forceful but it came out more like a plead.

"Ok fine," I said handing him over the book. The look on his face scared me. When I gave him the book, he looked like a drug addict given his crack after a month of being dry. A little piece of paper fell out of her diary when I handed to Jacob.

"You can read this," he handed me the note.

Dear Jacob,

I will never have the courage to give you this. I know that. However, I think I still need to write to you. You need to stop. You always treat me nicer than I deserve. I've done terrible things, Jacob. I was the reason my mother ran away. I made her leave my father. It's not my father's fault, I know you think I do, but it is not. I deserve this because I did not honor my father. That's in the bible, it is one of the big ten rules, the fact that I can't follow a simple command shows just how unworthy I am. I don't deserve your kindness, although I don't mind it. It's been hard for me to admit this but I love hearing you talk all day, it is the only time I don't feel guilty. You are my little paradise. However, I don't deserve it. However, I will be always thankful for it. You are too good of a temptation and I cannot live in an imaginary world where I don't deserve my father's way of punishing me. No one else will. What am I to do? The only thing I can do is leave. But thank you. Maybe in a different world where I wasn't the cause for all of the destruction, we could be friends.

Bella Swan

"Jacob, you should read this," I looked up at him huddled over his book and he was crying. I couldn't imagine what terrible things hid in that book.

"Huh," He wiped away his tears and we traded books. I looked down at the leathery feel of the book and opened it. The pages were tearstained and I don't think I could bear to read all that she went through. I shut the book and watched Jake read the letter. His face was murderous. I was glad though, that was the most human emotion he displayed in a month.

"I have to go," Jacob said abruptly and he hopped off the trunk and run to the door of his car and drove off leaving me barely any time to get off his car.

That was the last time I saw Jacob Black, the man with only goodness in his heart.

The next morning, I heard the news in the background as I got ready for school, like usual.

"A report today confirms the death of a loved officer, Office Charlie Swan, the father of Bella Swan whose tragic death was only a month ago. He died in a fire in his home this morning 3:30. The fire department does not know the source of the fire but they do know it is a tragic day for all of Forks, Washington. This is Reporter Carol Winnie signing off"


End file.
